Pinky Promise
by ObsessedNerd22
Summary: A pinky promise is a the highest form of promise keeping, at least to 5 year old, Mirabeth Knight. A promise is meant to be kept and a pinky promise means forever. At least to Mirabeth and Remus they do. As they each lead their own lives, each and every promise have a way of following them until the very end, just the way they believe promises should. RLxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Child Age 6

"I'm sorry Remus. I know you hate the constant moving but we need to keep you safe." His mum explained as she pulled him into a tight embrace

"I understand," he responded, _we need to keep other kids safe from me, you mean._ "I'm going down to the stream we passed earlier, is that alright?" he asked.

"Of course, love, your father and I'll just be here finishing up moving everything. I'll call you when lunch is ready." She smiled happily, silently praying they could stay here a while longer than the last.

Remus was already an old man trapped in a child's body. He felt decades older than he should due to the constant wear and tear on himself, mentally and physically. The monthly terrors were nightmares embodied. Stories of children getting frightened by monsters meant to keep them on good behaviour, were meaningless when you were the monster.

His morbid thoughts were interrupted as he made his way down the slight incline, leading to the stream. Picking up a nearby stick, the boy began to doodle along the banks of the water. Pictures of kids playing together at school, of families having picnics in the park and of little boys who were happy.

"You're really good at drawing!" a voice called from over his shoulder.

With a jolt, the brown-haired boy dropped his stick and jumped forward, landing in the water. Remus John Lupin was not a fan of surprises and the unexpected. There before was a girl, who looked a few years younger than himself. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail high atop her head and bangs fell just above two amused brown eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall in, but you were in my spot." She apologized.

"N-no. It's alright, I'm sorry I was in your spot. I just moved here today. I really didn't know." He stammered as he climbed out of the water.

Letting out a giggle she replied "well as long as you're sorry, I guess I don't mind you sharing this spot as well. It is a very nice spot."

Joining in on her laughter, Remus felt lighter for the first time in a long time. Giving the still unknown girl a big grin, he introduced "I'm Remus Lupin. I just turned 6 a month ago."

"Oh phooey! Mum would yell if she knew I forgot my manners again. I'm Mirabeth Knight, 5 ¾ years old. It's nice to meet you Remy!" She smiled.

"You're 5?" Remus remarked, shocked. She was tiny for 5-year-old. Now standing beside her, she fell just below his shoulder and had to tip her head all the way back to look at him.

"AND 3 quarters! Almost 6 myself." She pouted at her new friend.

"Oh no, I didn't mean – I wasn't – that's to say- "Remy sputtered.

"You're very serious, aren't you Remy?" Mirabeth interrupted his blubbering. "Aster, my cousin, is 10 and you act even more serious than him."

"Sorry – "he began once again.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she shouted jumping up to cover his mouth with her hands. "No more sorrys. Since we're friends now, you can save your sorry for when they're needed and I'm telling you that they aren't needed now!"

"Are we friends Mirabeth?" he wondered how he made a friend so quickly.

"Of course! And as your new best friend you have to call me Bethy, just like I call you Remy! No one else is allowed to call you that except me." Mira – Bethy proclaimed.

"Why not?" Remy questioned.

Letting out an overdramatic sigh and eyeroll, "BECAUSE, Remy, I'm your best friend!" as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Oh, alright then, Bethy." He acquitted.

"Good, now what were you drawing earlier before you decided to go for a swim?" she asked.

Remus had forgotten that his pants had soaked through in the rush of gaining a new friend. His parents usually chose houses that were a distance away from neighbours and towns as an extra precaution. He hadn't been alone with anyone, especially a child, since before he was bitten. He found he didn't mind getting in trouble later with his mum, if it meant he had a friend.

"I wasn't planning on going for a swim, it's a bit nippy out. I was just doodling a bit, I like drawing." He explained.

"That's amazing Remy! I'm absolutely rubbish with pictures, I get it from my mum." She responded.

"I could teach you if you like?" the boy offered.

"Hmm, I don't want to waste your time on a lost cause, as my dad would say. He said Knights weren't meant to draw but to tell stories instead."

"Then you can tell me a story and I'll draw it for you."

"I'd love that Remy. I think you're going to be the bestest best friend a girl could have!" she grinned.

Remus responded in like as the two kids ran further along the stream to find a new patch of dirt to draw in. Before long, a woman's call could be heard from above the hill that shielded the stream.

"That must be my mum." Remus explained. "She said she would call when lunch is ready."

"Oh okay. Well, will you be back tomorrow?" She asked kicking at the ground looking down.

"Of course! I'll be here waiting. I mean, we do need to finish our story book." Remus assured.

With a wide smile on both their faces, the two said their goodbyes before they returned home, happy to have made their first friend in a long time.

 _~Time skip 2 months~_

Remy and Bethy grew closer and closer with each meeting at what was deemed their spot. They met as often as they could by the stream to continue tales of knights and dragons and fairies and goblins that were accompanied by drawings of castles and caves and forests and gems. The best friends would be out the door as breakfast finished and back in time for lunch each day. It was a nice summer afternoon in July as the two continued from where they last left off.

As the sun fell to the familiar spot behind the tree and shouts for lunch could be heard, they brushed the mud and dirt from their bodies. "I wish we could finish the story after lunch today but I'm going into town with mum and dad after." Beth complained.

"That' alright, we'll always have tomorrow. I'll see you then Bethy!" The brown-haired boy waved.

"Oh wait!" the girl called as she grabbed onto his arm. "My birthday is next week, my folks wanted to talk to yours to see if you could come over to play."

Oh no. How would he explain to her that she nor her parents could meet his anytime soon. If his mum or dad found out he had been playing alone with a kid, a muggle no less, they would move again in a second.

"- Remy, Remy are you okay?" Bethy's voice pierced through his worries. "I asked if my mum could come over after lunch to talk with your mum."

"NO! no, she can't." Remus protested.

"Well, why not?" she asked, a little hurt as the strong rejection. "Do you not want to come over? I'm sorry that I have to go into town today, if I could choose I would be here instead!"

"You don't have to say sorry. I should be saying sorry. It's just, my mum doesn't know about you and doesn't like strangers." He lied. It wasn't as though he could tell her that he was a werewolf that could turn her into one easily and that any sign of people interested in the Lupin family meant another move.

"Silly Remy! You don't have to be sorry either, and I'm sure she'll come to like me and mum. We may be strangers now, but I promise we'll be on our best behaviour and I'll even remember my manners this time." She stuck out her pinky.

"Just no! you and your mum can't come over and I won't be able to come to your house!" He began before adding "But we can always play here on your birthday instead." After he saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Okay, I just wanted my family to meet you. They all think you're not real and that there's no way I could've made a friend…" she trailed off. "Never mind then! We'll just have a great time here then." She said with a fake smile on her face. "I guess, I should get going lunch is starting."

With a quick wave, she ran up the other side of hill and disappeared. With a frown and heavy heart, Remus trudged home. He really wanted to meet her family to prove he was real, but he couldn't. he would be selfish this time to hold onto the one friend in his life.

That night a knock broke up the quiet dinner at the Lupin household. With wide eyes, his mum glanced over at her son before slowly rising to answer the door. A feeling of dread filled his stomach as he had a feeling who was waiting on the other side.

Lo and behold there stood a small black-haired girl with a woman who could only be her mum standing beside her. A quiet conversation was held between the two mums before the visitors waved goodbye. She returned to her seat at the dinner table before she turned to her husband and said, "we'll have to start packing tonight." Not another word was spoken for the rest of night, as Remus locked himself into his room. Pulling out the familiar cardboard boxes he began to pack away his books and toys.

The next morning Remus awoke to pots and pans floating and packing themselves away into boxes as his parents discussed the next place for the family of three. Somewhere smaller, more remote, and no little children in sight.

Remus knew this would be his last day in the house by the hill, across from the little girl with big brown eyes. If nothing else, he wanted to say goodbye to his first and best friend. He stole away, out the front door before bolting to the stream.

He knew his mum would notice him missing soon, so he hoped and prayed Bethy would be waiting at their spot already. Relief filled inside him when he saw a girl with black hair doodling away in the mud.

"BETHY!" he yelled as he ran down the hill.

She whipped her head towards the voice and jumped up from where she was crouched. "REMY! I'm sorry, but mum wouldn't change her mind about going over!" she cried as she hugged the boy.

"No, it's alright. It's not your fault. I know mum would've figured it out soon enough anyway." He comforted.

"You-you're not mad at me?" she sniffled.

"No, not mad. How could I be mad at you?" He questioned.

A relived giggle found its way out of her as she finally released her best friend. "That's good. I was really worried that you wouldn't want to play with me or want to be my best friend anymore."

"Ah. Actually, I ran here because I have to say goodbye before I go." He explained.

"Go? Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"We're moving again. I had a lot of fun playing together and I'll miss you. Thank you for being my best friend and always telling me your stories." He said with a sad smile.

"You're moving, is it because of me?" She whispered as her eyes began to water.

"No, my dad's job has us moving often and I just found out." He lied.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but the tears wouldn't stop. "B-but we're supposed to be best friends. You can't leave me, who'll draw with me in the mud and go stomping in the stream and rolling down the hill and – and..." She blubbered.

He pulled her into another hug as the two kids cried. Remy upset that his condition indirectly caused her so much pain and Bethy distraught that she couldn't stop her mum's visit to the Lupin's. "J-just because w-we don't see each other everyday doesn't mean you won't be my b-best friend anymore." He whimpered.

"R-right! Don't you g-go and find a new b-best friend and n-no one can call you Remy except me remember!"

"Uh-huh and no one can you Bethy except me!"

"Pinky promise, you won't forget me?" She asked as she retreated from the hug to stick her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." He said joining their fingers with a wet grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Child Age 10 ¾

"I've got it!" Remus called to his mum when a knock sounded from the front door.

"No, no wait let me answer it, love." She replied as she rushed from the kitchen.

Year after year, the woman has only gotten more and more worried for her son. The past 5 years had gone far too well that something must be coming sooner or later. The Lupin had moved from their house by the river to a cottage about an hour away from a small town, desolate enough that no one could possibly stumble upon the family. There they remained without a visitor or wanderer to disturb them.

That was the case until that afternoon. Both parents were aware that is was inevitable, the two of them were wizards and their son had his own share of accidental magic during his temper tantrum days. Although they answered every question about magic and Hogwarts that was asked of them, they each felt dread as Remus' 11th birthday neared. Neither knew what awaited them, as they surely knew they couldn't send their werewolf son to an enclosed school with other children.

How would he endure each month's full moon without the shed in the woods behind their home, the isolation so no one would hear the howls, and the clear conscience that no innocent would be harmed or worse, bitten?

Remus stepped aside and stood nearby, curious to see who would possibly be knocking. Before him was an older man, wizard if his dress and wand was any indication.

"Ah, Mrs. Lupin, how lovely to see you again." The stranger greeted.

"H-headmaster Dumbledore. Come in, come in" the woman stammered.

"No need to call me headmaster dear for you are no longer my student. Please, call me Albus. I'm sure we have much to discuss in regard to the coming September. Might I suggest a cup of tea and I wouldn't say no to some sweets as well." Dumbledore replies as he strides into the room stopping in front of Remus. "And you must be Remus John Lupin. I have something I'm sure you've been waiting for, for quite some time now." He handed an envelope to the boy.

"T-thank you!" Remus smiled, for he knew what could only be inside. His letter to Hogwarts! He could go and learn magic, explore the castle, maybe even make friends of his own.

"No need to thank me. If I had not come to bring it by, it would find a way to you on its own. Just know that you have always spot at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled.

His mum had returned to the family room with his father in tow. They both bore weary faces as they saw the letter the boy held in his hands.

"It seems, your folks and I have some matters to attend to. Could I recommend that Remus, here, goes for a bit of a stroll. I'm sure he'll keep out of trouble, won't you" He said with a glimmer in his eye.

"No, no, I won't cause any trouble. I'll just head down to the field if that's alright mum?" The boy questioned.

"Yes of course. That sounds like a great idea, I'll come grab you when we're done. If you're hungry I finished lunch, it's just on the table if you want to take it with you." She answered.

The boy stole away while he could, silently hoping his parents wouldn't keep him from going to Hogwarts. The field was a little bit of a walk away, but it was worth it. It was a large area of soft grass, with flower bunches sprinkled throughout. The family of three would often hold picnics and outings to the field once they settled in.

They rarely bumped into anyone, save for an old married couple that lived on the other side of the field. Though Remus wasn't worried about seeing them, as his mum had heard that the old man had passed away recently when she went into town. Remus took a seat under the great big oak tree that stood prominently in the middle of the field.

"BOO!" a yell coming from above him.

With a flinch, Remus whipped his head up and saw a small figure hidden among the leaves. "W-who are you?" he asked the voice.

The stranger began their descent, causing the boy to move from his claimed spot. Then with a final jump, the figure was out of the tree. When Remus got a good look at the stranger, he pounced on her. Tackling her down with a big hug, the two children laughed and cheered on the happy meeting.

"Aww Remy, I thought you already forgot about me." She teased, but her eyes held a glimmer of worry.

"I could never forget about you!" Remy denied vehemently. "But what are you doing here?"

With his question came a downtrodden look on her face. "Umm, my grandpa. He lived just over there" she pointed to the other side of the field. "He- um he's gone. So, mum and dad and my entire family really, came to help gran out. But mum sent me out because I was becoming too distracted. I think she meant to say annoying but no matter because if she didn't I wouldn't have seen you again! But enough about me, how have you been Remy?"

"I'm sorry about your grandpa. And I've been alright except…" Remus wondered if it would alright to talk about his Hogwarts letter and the headmaster. He didn't have to say it was a magical school, it could just be one of those boarding schools far away.

A flick on his nose interrupted his train of thought. "Except what?" his friend asked.

"My parents are back home talking to the headmaster. I got in to a boarding school in-in Scotland and they worry about me being so far away. I'm not sure if I even want to go anymore." He confessed.

"That sounds amazing Remy! And of course, your mum and dad are going to worry, they're your parents and they have always been a worrying pair." She soothed.

"Yeah, I guess but I don't think I'm going to like it there. What if I hurt someone and then can never go back. I'll never make friends, everyone will hate me! And –" He began to ramble all his worries.

"Woah, woah, woah Remy. First why wouldn't you like the school? You've always wanted to go to school with me before. And you love reading and learning, not to rude but you are a bit of a nerd." She teased. "And second, I don't believe for one second you are capable of hurting anyone. You're Remy the floofy ball of niceness. Third, of course you'll make friends! Everyone will want to be your friend, I mean one look at you and they'll fall for you-your friendliness. And lastly, no one will hate you see back to reason one to three." She finished proclaiming.

Looking over at Remy she noticed his held was tilted down but his ears were glowing red. She bent down and saw his face matched his ears and a wide grin reaching ear to ear. With a chuckle Mira ruffled his hair before lying down beside him, letting him silently soak it all in.

Moments later, she felt another hand grab hers and a warm feeling overtook her. The two childhood friends lay lying under the oak tree that reunited them and spent the rest of the afternoon gazing up at the clouds.

As the sun started its descent, Remy and Mira brushed the grass off their clothes and began the inevitable goodbye. "I'll miss you Remy. I hope you have a good time at school and make a lot of new friends." She began. "Just don't forget that I was your first friend okay?"

He pulled her into a bear hug and rested his chin atop her head. "I'd never forget about you Mira. Remember our promise? I plan on keeping it and I hope you do too." He whispered.

A wet giggle and a squeeze was the only response. "This time let's promise that we'll both do our best to make new friends but never forget the first ones." He pulled back a little to look down at her face.

"Pinky promise Mira?" he asked hold one hand between their two bodies with a pink extended.

"Pinky promise Remy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Age 16

"Come on Moony, it'll be fun!" Sirius egged him on.

"What if we miss our results, they should be here any day now." Remus rebutted.

"Exactly why we should get drunk out of our minds before they arrive. We already let you off the hook before the O.W.L.s but now you have no excuse not to come to London with us." James joined in. "I mean look at Pete, he's finally worked up the courage to actually talk to a girl now, right Wormtail?"

"H-huh? Uh y-yeah, of course! Come on Moony I need all three of you there to be uh –" He stuttered.

"Be his wingmen!" Sirius finished swinging an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Honestly Moony look at his face, he needs all the help he can." Squishing his cheeks in one hand and giving it a shake.

James and Sirius roared with laughter as Peter struggled out of Padfoot's grip. With a sigh, "Alright, alright. Leave Wormtail alone, I'll go with you guys. But only to keep you out of trouble, I won't be drinking!" Remus asserted.

The trio stopped fighting in favor of cheering and clambering over him in response. Remus was already regretting what he agreed to, no one could keep James and Sirius out of trouble, not even him.

When the four of them reached central London, Sirius lead the way to a local pub he favored. "Padfoot, you do know we're not exactly legal to drink yet?" Remus questioned.

"Don't worry so much Remus! We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves and I promise you won't get into much trouble. Besides the legal thing is easily solved with a bit of magic." Sirius replied while pulling out some cards.

"No! Sirius please tell me those aren't –" Remus began.

"New IDs for everyone!" Sirius roared.

"Woah, how'd you pull these mate?" James asked.

"I know a guy." Sirius said as he passed the corresponding card to each marauder. "Now remember, we're all 18, just some lads having a good time, and nothing can go wrong." He cheered as he led the way into the pub.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"ONE JOB PETER! YOU ONLY HAD ONE JOB! JUST TO REMEMBER WE ARE ALL 18!" Sirius growled at the quivering boy.

"I-I know but she was so pretty, and I got c-confused and I'm r-really sorry Sirius." He apologized.

"Yeah you can't be too peeved, we did come here to find a bird for Wormtail." James interjected slinging an arm around the smaller boy. "At least we can say he tried, that's more than we can say most days."

Letting out a giant sigh, Sirius slicked his hair back before relaxing once again. "Well, now what?"

"Let's just walk around for a bit, see what catches our eye." Remus suggested.

"There you have it. Remus has spoken so off we go." James agreed walking off.

The band of four spent an hour simply wandering around London, enjoying themselves as they do, because nothing could ever be boring when James and Sirius were involved. Remus walked behind the 2 dark haired mates as they wrestled in front of him. He then spotted a bookstore tucked between an ice cream shop and a bakery.

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot!" Moony called out. "Is it alright if I check out the bookstore for a bit? I can meet up with you guys after."

"Yeah sure Moony, let's go!" Prongs nodded, heading towards the shop door.

"Umm Prongs, all of us?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah mate! Why not?" He shrugged.

"Well, you're not exactly the quietest people and bookstores tend to be… quiet." Moon replied glancing over at Sirius.

"Why're you looking at me like that? I'm hurt Moon! I can be as quiet as you and Wormtail if I wanted. The occasion just never presents itself." Padfoot defended.

"W-what about when we're in the library?" Wormtail asked.

"Pfft! Who's quiet in a library. Silly Peter!" Sirius laughed.

"Right… Let's just head inside and hope we don't get kicked out again." Remus pleaded.

Remus began to scour the shelves for any books that caught his eye, leaving the other three to do as they please. If nothing else, he could ignore them and feign indifference to any relation between them. He turned and began to enter another aisle when he saw a tiny girl on her tiptoes reaching for a book. She looked so familiar, where had he seen her before?

"Cute girl." A voice said into his ear, causing Remus to jolt. To his left he saw three heads sticking around the edge of the shelf, pushing each other to get a better look at the girl.

"You should give her hand and she'll be so charmed she might reward you for it." Sirius said lifting his eyebrows with a grin.

Flustered, Remus pushed everyone behind the shelf and out of her sight. "Shh! What do you think you're doing?" he whispered harshly.

"Isn't it obvious? We're helping you land a girl! Merlin knows how long it's been since you've let yourself loose for a change." Sirius replied. "Besides since plan A with Peter failed, at least one of us shouldn't strike out today."

"Exactly Moony. I have my beautiful Lily flower, Wormtail has his daily feasts and Padfoot has his mirrors! That leaves you and how would your mum feel if she found out her little Remy didn't help a girl in need?" James continued with a disapproving look.

"Fine! Just go and hide somewhere." He relucted. Straightening himself out, Remus wiped his hands on his pants before walking around the bookshelf again. Turning, before him was the same girl looking at him with an amused smile. Flushing, Remus returned a flustered grin.

"You heard that huh?" He asked.

"It's a small shop and I'm not sure your mates understands the concept of whispering. But I would appreciate a little help reaching a book if you don't mind." The black-haired girl replied.

"Yeah of course. Which book was it?" Remus questioned as he stepped closer.

"The Canterbury Tales by Chaucer." She pointed it out. Easily reaching the book on the top shelf, he handed it off to the girl waiting eagerly with open hands.

"Thank you so much! I never got your name?" She smiled. "And I guess I owe you a reward huh?"

His ears were burning once again, in reminder of his friends' advice. "No, no reward needed. If anything, I should treat you to ice cream or something as an apology for my friends."

"Well, I'd love some. I'm Mirabeth." She grinned, offering a hand.

With wide eyes and open mouth, Remus stared at the girl before him in a new light. "Bethy?"

"OH MY GOSH! REMY?" she squealed, failing to hide her excitement. "Look at you! I never gave you permission to grow so tall. That is completely unfair, now you really do owe me a treat."

With an astonished chuckle, Remy pulled the girl into a hug while waiting to come down from a sudden high.

"Hey– WOAH Moony, there you are! We were looking everywhere for you but looks like you'd rather be left alone right now. We'll just leave you and your little lady be." Sirius grinned, shooting a wink at his friend.

"Go Moony!" James and Pete cheered before booking it out of the store.

Taking a deep breath, Remus released it and her. "I am so sorry for them."

"No worries Remy. They seem like good guys albeit a little much."

"Did you want to grab your book and then go next door for some ice cream and catch up?" Remus asked, desperate to move past his friends' interference.

The two childhood friends made their way to a corner booth after receiving their ice cream. Sliding in on opposite sides of the table, the two were at ease in each other's company.

"How's that boarding school yours? You didn't turn it down did you?" she began.

"It's amazing. That's where I was able to meet James, Sirius, and Peter, the three guys earlier. They're the best and the have made the last few years nothing short of exciting." He replied with grin while thinking back to all the trouble they've gotten into.

"See what did I tell you. Even at 10, I knew exactly what I was talking about. There's no way you wouldn't make friends. But I still am your best friend, right? Just because we haven't seen each other in a while doesn't mean you're allowed to replace me, Remy!" She rambled.

"Of course not, no one could replace you." He chuckled. "Enough about me though, how about you? What's been going on in your life?"

"Hmmm, I'm now preparing for my A levels in creative writing and English lit. That's why I'm in town. I never thought I would be thankful for them but it lead me to seeing you so I guess A levels can't be completely horrid." She explained. "I'm hoping to be a writer once I'm done with all my schooling and everything. I've already started a bit of a draft. How about you? You're almost done as well aren't you?"

"I-I don't know yet." Remus stuttered. Knowing his future wouldn't be as bright as it could be if he were never bitten. "I'll be in my final year after this summer, but I don't know if I'll be able to do much after I graduate." He continued bitterly.

"That doesn't sound right. Is this like when you were worried you wouldn't make friends? Well obviously you did, if those mates of yours area any indication. I'm sure you can do and be anything you want to be afterwards. If you're still studying and reading as much as you liked before, I can't believe you won't do well on those exams."

"It's not the exams I'm worried about! It's – " He stopped himself from blurting out his dark secret.

"Its…?" She questioned worriedly. She's never seen him so worked up.

"It's me. I'm just not very good with people. They tend to want nothing to do with me." Remus replied. It's not really a lie, it is me, or at least a part of me. His thought were interrupted by two hands slapping each side of his cheeks together. Bethy had reached over the table and stared into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Remy. You are an amazing man. There is nothing wrong with being a little shy or nervous. If someone has a problem with that, that's on them, not you! And you need to have more confidence in your abilities. You're smart and kind and hardworking, why wouldn't anyone want to work with someone like that?" She ranted. "And obviously there will be people who will see past any problem. People like me and James and Sirius and Peter. There must be more than the four of us that see the real you. Now, no more of this self – deprecating talk. Tell me more about the pranks you boys pull. We have 6 years to make up for." She finished and sat back down.

Remus couldn't help just staring at her for a minute afterwards. There was an immense sense of warmth inside him at her words. Sure she didn't know the whole story but there has to be some truth in what she says, right. Remus truly hoped so. Dumbledore had believed in him enough to admit him to the school. The marauders hadn't left him after they found out. And if nothing else, his Bethy would always be there for him in moments like these.

"Hey Bethy." Remy interrupted her story. "Thank you." He said with a soft smile.

"Of course Remy. That's what best friends are for!" She replied with a grin.

"Promise that no matter when or where, you'll always be there for me, especially when I'm little thick in the head." He asked extending his pinky.

"Pinky promise. As long as we live, I'll be there for you just as you'll be there for me when I need you." She promised, connecting their pinkies.

"Pinky promise." Remus solidified.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not updating last month. I had finals and really needed to focus on them, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit longer to make up for last time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Age 20

"I have to do this. I can do this." Remus whispered to himself. Merlin knows what would happen if he wasn't able to convince the pack of werewolves to join their cause. Dumbledore believed in him, his friends were counting on him, and he knew he was the only one who could do it.

Now in the final moments before his months long assignment, the exhausted werewolf sat in a downtrodden pub on the very outskirts of Frankfurt. He soaked in the remaining essence of humankind, magical and muggle alike, because he would be stripped to his most carnal state.

The bell jingled, indicating another patron was entering the dark space. He glanced over the rim of his glass and at the new figure. His eyes widened in disbelief as he blinked in awe at who had stepped into the room. She always did have a knack of finding him when he was at his lowest, but he never figured that would apply to outside the UK.

She looked more grown up now. Remus understood it was inevitable but still to see the physical change in her was something else. Mira had always been cute and pretty and charming. Now, now, she was beautiful, bewitching and stunning.

Without even realizing it, Remus had climbed to his feet and attracted her attention. He realized the moment she recognized him when her eyes widened in similar disbelief. He swayed gently when she stood just before him. Remy wasn't sure if that was all the alcohol he chugged or her presence or most likely both.

"Remy…" Mira smiled crookedly still shaking her head. "I swear if you're somehow following me where ever I go, I won't be angry if you tell me the truth right now."

"N-no" Remus denied. Remus John Lupin was not a stalker. James had that position fully covered. "I'm here for a… um… an assignment." He wasn't really lying.

"Really? What a coincidence so am I, well sort of." She replied taking a seat across from him.

He fell back into his chair, glad to be off his feet. "W-what assignment? I-if it's ok for me to know." He didn't want to push her since he understood not being able to disclose his own situation.

"Well, you know how I told you I wanted to be a writer? This is me on a little research expedition for my manuscript." Mira gushed in joy.

"Wow! Th-that's great. It's really amazing Mira!" Remy cheered.

"Yeah, I'm just bursting with inspiration here and have practically been writing non-stop since I've been here." She smiled.

"Actually, are you sure you should be here by yourself? I'm not sure it's the safest place for a lone girl and I can't see your mum agreeing to let you go by yourself and you did let her know where you were going because– "Remus rambled on in worry.

"Breathe Remy. Yes, she knows I'm here and for your information my uncle or second cousin or someone related to me owns this pub and hostel. I call him uncle Norm. Either way, I can take care of myself you know. If anyone should be worried it should be me. Don't think I don't see those dark circles and haggard disposition and scars…" She trailed off.

Remus nervously rubbed the new scars left behind across his face from the last moon. He had hoped she wouldn't notice in lieu of the dark setting.

"it's noth- "he began.

"Don't say it's nothing Remy. Are… are you in trouble? Is that why you're not in London anymore? You know I'll help you with anything you need. I'm sure uncle Norm would let you stay here if you needed a place to hide out." She reached across the table to grab hold of his hands. "Please, Remy… you're scaring me."

His heart clenched. "It's not nothing, but it's also nothing you need to worry about."

"I'm always going to worry about you. Just like how you'll always worry about me. It's what we do." She said.

"I promise I'm not in any trouble" yet he thinks. "I got a little beat up from something I couldn't help but it's over now. Trust me when I say that I have help concerning the matter." He pleads, squeezing her hands.

"Okay Remy… I'll leave it be for now." She responds before clearing her throat. "And how are your friends doing? Do you still see them now that you're all graduated?"

"Yeah, yeah we're still best mates, a family really." Remy grinned, relieved that she changed the topic. "James somehow convinced Lily to marry him and she's pregnant. James is of course over the moon but completely overprotective of her, which gets on everyone's nerves. Sirius is thrilled to be godfather, because without a doubt it'll be him. And Peter… Peter's been away for a bit with his mum passing… he's taken it a bit hard."

"That's great. When is she due?" She asked.

"End of July. Hopefully I'll be back in time for it." He muses.

"I'm sure they'll know you'll be with them in spirit if not physically. And even if Sirius is godfather, you'll be a great uncle because you're family, right? Besides, who else is going to help Lily make sure the baby makes it to their first birthday?" Mira teases.

"I guess you do have a point there. Merlin knows what would happen if James and Sirius are ever left alone with a baby. He chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah and Peter probably needs a little time. Everyone grieves a little differently, but he'll come around." She reassured.

"I hope so. Now let me grab you a drink and then you can tell me all about your book." He said before heading to the bar to get two glasses of beer.

Returning to the table, he set the drink in front of her and reclaimed his seat. She explained that the book was loosely based on the two of them. About childhood friends who always had a funny way of finding each other throughout time. A heart warming read with a touch of magic she relays. Remus agreed that what brought them together each time had to be nothing short of magic.

"How long do you plan to be in the area?" She asked.

"At least a few months. And you?" He replied.

"A while as well. I'll be here if you ever want to visit or have a chat." She began. "You don't have to I mean. I'm sure you'll busy with your assignment and myself with my writing, but I figured it'd be nice to see a familiar face. I mean uncle Norm is familiar, but you know… it's not quite the same." She rambled on until she caught sight of her friend's amused smile.

"I'll try. I can't promise I'll be able to visit often but whenever I have a moment, I'll try." Remy replied. "Magic must want us to spend more time together if they keep bringing us to one another." He said referencing to her story.

"Yeah and who knows. This book just might write itself this way." She teased.

"I'm hurt. You only want me around to use me for your own nefarious purposes." He joked, gripping onto his chest.

The two friends talked and joked the rest of the day away. Recounting memories and filling the other in on what they missed in their absence. Remus had to tweak his stories but still managed to have her gasping for air in disbelief at his shenanigans. The end drew to a close when a yawn consumed Mira's face.

"It's getting late, we should turn in. I have an early start tomorrow." Remus said giving a stretch and his own yawn making its way.

"Yeah, you're right. Walk me to my room?" she asked.

"Of course." He answered.

They made their way up the stairs in companionable silence. It was only a short walk from the stairway until they stood outside her room. Neither bothering to leave the hallway, they leant against the wall, facing each other.

"I guess I should let you go." She said in a quiet voice.

"Goodnight Mira. Seeing you is always the best moments in my life." Remy confessed, but held back from saying more.

"I know the feeling. Promise me you'll be safe." Mira requested, still worried for him and his scars.

"I pinky promise that I'll stay safe enough to come back to see you." He compromised.

"And I pinky promise that I'll hunt you down myself if you don't." She promised.

They connected their littlest finger and held on a bit longer than they did before. Neither wanted to lose the physical connection but Remus knew if he didn't, he never would. Instead he gave in just this one time because he didn't know what would happen to him in the months to come. Leaning forward and still holding onto her finger, he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

In the months that passed, Remy would steal away from the pack when he was near the end of his rope. He would always find her whenever he needed her and in those moments, he cherished the time where he felt warm and safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Age 22

"It's over. It's really over." Remus whispered to himself. His face had aged decades in the span of the war. His once chestnut locks were riddled with grays and whites. His eyes which held so much laughter and joy were dimmed and weary of the world. But the scars, though increased in number, were normal and familiar reminder.

Remus wondered if victory was supposed to feel so empty. While the world around him celebrated and cheered over the demise of the dark lord, he just felt exhausted and alone. Everyone was gone now, how was it that he was the last one standing. James… Sirius… Peter…Lily…Mira. He had to find Mira. She was so close to the violence that originally took place. She had to be okay, she had to be, she was all he had left to cling on to.

The days they had in between the time he spent with the werewolf packs were memories he held on to through the darkest of times. He was never able to properly tell her why he stopped visiting. Remus thought back to their last meeting before the war took a turn for the worst.

~ 1 year ago ~

 _Mira had her back to his chest, as they embraced underneath her blankets. He tightened his arms arounds and pressed his lips to her hair. He loved her. How is he going to be able to leave her this time? Each goodbye ever since their first, increasingly became harder to bear. But he didn't have a choice, with the war drawing closer and closer, a muggle and were-wizard would draw too much attention. She could get hurt or worse killed. He didn't know what he would ever do if she was caught up in the war because of him._

" _I can hear you overthinking." Mira teased before rolling over to face him. "what's causing those eyebrows to meet in the middle?"_

" _It's not nothing but-" He began._

" _But you can't say." She finished, not unkindly, for him. They had come to an agreement that some things concerning Remy's life had to remain a secret, at least until he deemed it safe. "Just try your best not to think about it now. And although I might not know everything on the matter, but I trust in you. Let's live in the right now, just me and you being us." Mira comforted._

" _Okay, I – I think I can do that. Us being us." Remy declared with a soft peck on her lips._

 _Mira happily pressed back with more heat. She raised herself on her arms to straddle the man, not breaking the kiss between them. Her hands were tangled in his hair, God did she love his hair. Remy's arm strayed from around her waist to roam her back and legs, still respectful after everything they've already done._

 _He broke the heated with a gasp before blurting out, "I love you."_

 _All movements froze from the childhood friends at the appearance of those three little words._

" _Uh, I m-mean I love this, n-not that I don't you know you, b-but the words slipped out, I'm s-so sor-" Remy stuttered._

 _The amused girl stopped his babbling with another kiss before declaring, "I love you too Remy."_

 _The two friends to lovers, lost themselves in each other for the what would be their last night together, at least for the foreseeable future. Remy had awakened in the middle of the night to a knock from the window. Looking over his shoulder to find the source of the sound, he sneaked out of his Mira's arms at the sight of a familiar owl._

 _Do his best not wake the girl up as well, he quickly retrieved the letter before waving the owl away. A feeling of dread washed over the man as he struggled to bring himself to read the contents of the letter. He knew once the words were revealed he'd have to go and leave his safe haven here. Here was where he wasn't a monster, where the woman he loved was, and where he was loved in return._

 _Then the sense of duty reminded him that people were counting on him. That there were other people that loved him were waiting for him to come home. But what should he do when his home had changed and took on the form of the aspiring writer behind him. Ripping the letter open, he quickly glanced over the parchment._

 _It was time to go back, the order needed all it's members to return immediately to headquarters to begin preparations for what was to come. Remy stepped back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He took in what he imagined to be his last look of Mira, because he knew there was a good chance he wouldn't survive the war. That if he died, she would never know what became of him. That she would eventually move on. The mere thought of another man with her crushed his heart and brought tears to his eyes. And the worse thing of all was that he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't ask her to wait for him._

 _Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, Remy pressed a soft kiss on her hair, then her cheek, followed by one on her lips._

" _Goodbye my Mira. I'm sorry I'm a coward that couldn't say this when you're awake. I hope you can forgive me. I pinky promise to come find you and tell you everything if I make it." His voice trembled. "As long as you pinky promise to forget about me and find happiness with another if I don't."_

 _He softly linked their pinkies together and pressed a final goodbye to them and left in the night._

~ Present ~

Remus had returned to their little home and collapsed to the ground at what he found or didn't find. The building was in ruins and scorch marks littered around the property. When had this happened? Was Mira okay? Was this my fault?

He quieted down the doubt and anxious thoughts with some forced positivity. What if she was okay? What if she was somewhere waiting for him to come back like he promised? What if this wasn't caused by wizards but just a rogue fire – not that that would be a good alternative, but it would be a little better.

The scarred man had to try. He at least owed it to James and Lily to try and find that happiness again. With renewed motivation, Remus climbed to his legs and apparated back to London and began his search.

He started where they had met for the first time. He hadn't returned to this childhood home since the day his family left. Remus scoured the houses that lined the other side of their river, in hopes to recognize her family or best of all catch a sight of his Mira.

The man stuck around the neighbourhood for a few days in hopes that she would come back. His attempt was halted when his strange appearance and wandering drew attention from weary parents. With a quick escape before they cornered him, he returned to London to start his search elsewhere.

The second location he tried was the bookstore they had met in with his friends milling around. Ducking in to the quaint space he quickly browsed through the shelves on the off chance she would be there. When he came up empty, he headed towards the counter.

"Morning, sorry to bother you but have you seen this girl come in recently?" Remus questioned, showing a picture of the two of them.

"Sorry mate, I haven't seen her. Let me check with old Bill, he owns the place, so he might know her." The bored teen replied before retreating behind a door labeled staff only.

Remus impatiently tapped his fingers against the counter while he waited for the boy to return with his boss. Seconds felt like hours until finally two figures exited the door.

"This is Mr. John McNelson. He's practically here 24/7, so if anyone'll recognize your girl, it'll be him." The teen said before leaving the two older men to talk.

"Liam said you had a photo." The owner began.

"Umm, yes! Here you are." Remus replied before handing the photo over to him.

"Ahh, Bethy!" Mr. McNelson exclaimed before casting a guarded look at the man in front of him. "You're that boy who left her."

"No! I mean yes, I left her, but I promised I would come back for her but now… now I don't know where she is. Please, if you know where she is…" Remus pleaded.

"You hurt her a great deal." The older man grumbled. "I knew her gramps, she's a sweet girl and didn't deserve that and you sure don't deserve her."

"I know," he mused "but for some reason she sees something in me and I don't want to let her down anymore. I don't want to break all the promises I've made to her."

"Do you still love her?" The bookstore owner questioned.

"I never stopped." He promised.

"She didn't either." The old man told him. There was silence as his words sunk in. With a deep sigh, he began again "You better not hurt her again boy. Her pops may be gone but she still has plenty of people who love her who will hurt you if you hurt her." The meaning behind his words didn't need to be said.

"I won't. I would never dream of hurting her, not if I could help it." Remus insisted.

"That's what she always said too. That it was never your choice, but it will always be your choice and the people around you are then the ones who must live with that. So, I suppose this will be her choice, whether or not she forgives you. Although I can already guess her decision. She's living in her grandparents' place. They live – "

"I know where it is. Thank you! I can't thank you enough but I- "He rambled.

"Go boy! Why are you dawdling talking to an old man when you have a pretty girl to win back?" He shouted. "And don't you forget about your promises Remus."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Age 22

Remus apparated just outside of the field they met years past, hidden between the trees. The sight before him made him freeze in his tracks. There sitting on a picnic basket under their tree was his Mira. Though seeing her was usually enough for him to stop and stare, this time he was taken aback by what – who was in her arms.

Cradled in Mira's arms was a swaddled infant. He couldn't hear what she was saying but imagined it was a lullaby given that she was softly rocking the baby back and forth. Finally, able to get his body moving again, he stepped forward and into her line of sight.

He knew the moment she saw him when she stopped all movement and gaped at him. "Mira…" He trailed.

"Remy?" She gasped before slowly climbing to her feet. He took off towards the two bodies and held them in his arms. "What – where – how…" She rambled unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my Mira." He apologized while squeezing them tighter.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? How could you do that to me?" Mira rushed out.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. If I could go back and change it I would but I promise, I will never do that to you ever again." Remy swore. "And who – who's this?" He asked as he pulled back and stared at the small baby sleeping between them.

She gave a wet laugh, "Remy meet little Reed, our baby boy. Reed, this is your papa. Do you want to hold him?" She asked.

With a nervous nod, he accepted the baby from his love. He had her big brown eyes and his mess of curls that closely resembled his from baby photos. "Hi Reed. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I hope you and your mum can forgive me."

Their son's only response was to gurgle and spit up a bit. "That means he likes you and forgives you." Mira whispered. "and I thought I always told you, you apologize too much. Besides all that matters is that you're here now and you've promised to never leave us again, right?"

"Yeah and I've got a lot to tell you." He sighed.

"You mean… it's all no longer nothing?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's not nothing." Remy responded before he told her all about the wizarding world and magic and the war.

"okay…" She sat back and began to absorb all the information that was just thrown at her. "So that's everything then? You're a wizard who does magic and there was a war but it's over now but James and Sirius and Peter are all gone…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"That's not all." He hesitated.

"What is it?"

"There was a reason, my parents were always making us move around and kept to ourselves. It's because of me. Before we met, there was a man my dad… upset. He was mad to say the least and to exact revenge on my dad, he took it out on me by biting me." He told her.

"He bit you?" She asked confusedly.

"And he was a werewolf." He paused. "Which made me one as well."

Silence. It was just dead silence between them.

"I understand if you want me to stay away from the two of you. I wouldn't want a crazed monster around if I were you too. I could hurt you and Reed and what was I thinking. I should've left the two of you alone, you would be happier and safer if you thought I was dead–" He rambled.

"Stop Remus." Mira stated. "Never think that we would be happier if you were dead. And in all the years I've known you, you have never been remotely crazed. If anything, I would the crazed one. Also, if there's anything I know about Remus John Lupin is that he would never intentionally hurt me or Reed."

"Exactly I would never intentionally do so but when I turn into a monster I won't be in control of what I do." Remus tried to convince her.

"So you wouldn't take extra precautions to keep us safe?" She asked.

"What?! No of course I would, I'd do anything to keep you out of harm." He asserted.

"Then I don't see why we can't be a family Remy. If once a month, you have to go away to keep us safe, then so be it. As long as you always come back for us. We'll get through it as long as we try. So please Remy, you leaving on your own volition would hurt more than anything the werewolf could do." She reasoned.

"Okay. Okay, I won't leave and we'll get through. As long as you ask me to stay, I'll stay until you tell me to go." Remy said, "I pinky promise."

"When then I guess I pinky promise to let you know everyday that you're wanted." She promised and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Epilogue

Age 33

"What's that love?" Mira asked her husband.

"An owl from Dumbledore. He asked me to return to Hogwarts to teach Defense." Remy said as he read through the rest of the letter.

"Reed will be happy to hear that you'll be there with him for his first year." She replied.

"But what about? I'd have to stay at the castle throughout the week and with Reed also at school, you'd be all alone." He worried.

"Remus I've been alone before. Besides Reed has been going to school five days a week anyway and you've been away at times as well. I'll be okay. Also, I'll finally have some peace and quiet to start my new book." She reasoned.

"Yeah I know. But what if I'm a bad teacher and the kids find out I'm a werewolf. Or worse their parents find out and then everyone will know and Reed will have a horrible time at school…" He rambled.

"STOP! Okay, obviously you're worried. But you're a great teacher. You've been teaching Reed and me all about magic all these years. And also, you'll finally be able to check up on Harry. He'd be in school now, wouldn't he?" She responded.

"Y-yeah he would." Remy agreed.

"And you would be able to come back to visit me on weekends right?" She pushed.

"Yeah…"

"And I know how to use the floo fireplace thing to call you and there are owls to exchange letters." She continued. "You get where I'm going with this yet?"

"That you'll be okay and I should write back to accept the position."

"Look at you, one step ahead of me like always."

"Love you too Bethy."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read through my first story. This has been a great experience and I plan to take a bit of a break before starting a new story. It will be another OC and/or self-insert story but i'm still not quite sure if I want to write a Marauders piece or branch into Naruto. But anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**


End file.
